1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chemical sensors and, more particularly, to systems and methods for integrated electrochemical, electrical, and/or optical detection.
2. Background Information
Nitrogen oxides (NOx) are important environmental pollutants. Their levels in human breath are also key biomarkers of diseases, such as asthma. Existing methods and devices may detect unknown analytes, but are generally slow, expensive, and/or bulky. Miniaturized sensors and methods generally lack sufficient sensitivity, selectivity, and/or reliability; and may be especially deficient for detecting one or more analytes in complex matrices, such as ambient air or human breath.